Aggretsuko (fan-made) Season 2 Episode 2
by AggretsukoFan
Summary: Last time on Aggretsuko (fan-made)... Retsuko meets a male version of her with the same name... Ton brings up his old joke of 'woman's work'... Fenneko realizes that Suko, the male versions' nickname, isn't a threat... Haida says he doesn't like death metal... Warning, this story is meant to be 14 like the TV show.
1. Season 2 Episode 2 (Part 1)

The rest of the night seems to drag on for Retsuko. She can't stop thinking of how Suko saw through her disguise and how he knew she sang in the death metal genre. In no time, the last song starts to play. It is a group of 10 people with heavy Japanese accents singing in English, which is very hard to understand without a trained ear.

Fenneko asks,"Did they really just say dick and have it as their chorus? Or is it tick, like a clock? Or both?"

Haida says,"Um, neither. It's a car song."

"O-oh..." Fenneko laughs, embarrassed.

"Aren't you Japanese too?" Haida asks.

Retsuko tries to get her mind off of Suko's findings and then interrupts Fenneko and Haida,"Sorry, I've got to go."

They both nod and Haida says,"No problem, but one quick question..." He blushes and almost stutters,"Will you go and get a coffee with- Huh?! Oh... She's gone." Retsuko bolted off before Haida could finish his sentence.

Retsuko looks around the huge concert building for Suko. The song gets louder as the chorus ends and the rapping begins. She goes down aisle after aisle and finds nothing then with all the luck in the world, she spots him sitting in the first row. She runs towards his section and then the song ends and people start rushing out.

Suko looks at the exit and walks outside. His phone drops out of his pocket as he walks.

Retsuko looks at her phone and thinks, he can't tell anyone my secret! She looks through the contacts and sees his picture with a message saying 'This phone number does not exist.' Retsuko looks at her phone in fear and then starts to sweat on her forehead. N-no! This can't be happening to me!


	2. Season 2 Episode 2 (Part 2)

Retsuko walks out of the building with her head down, tears forming in her eyes. Gori and Washimi stand in front of the entrance of the karaoki building, talking about the concert.

"That was really good!" Gori exclaims with glittery eyes.

"Agreed," Washimi replies,"But I wonder who the first singer was."

"Do you think it was..." They say at the same time as Retsuko passes by with her head low and a blank, sad expression on her face. They see Retsuko and exclaim,"Retsuko?!"

"Hey, are you ok?" Washimi asks Retsuko.

"I know what will cheer her up!" Glory says happily and points at the karaoki sign.

"Good idea!" Washimi says with excitement. They grab Retsuko by the arms and she just goes limp. She looks down at the floor and thinks, now everyone will know my secret and I won't be able to run away from it. I don't have the money to fly out of Japan or take a boat. People will look down on me and call me names. I just know it!

Retsuko sees a tear fall onto the floor and wonders if she's crying. She hadn't cried in a very long while. Her eyes are red and her nose is runny.

"Hold on Retsuko," Glori says,"We're here to help!"

Washimi thinks heavily and then says,"Maybe we should tell her about the karaoke boss' secret?"

Glori stops dead in her tracks, and Retsuko can't get her mind around what was just said.


	3. Season 2 Episode 2 (Part 3)

The baboon (Mandrillus) owner comes out, laughing again, and says,"You are a riot! How do you manage to keep a straight face while making a joke like that?!" He turns around and sees the group and says,"Sorry, we're closed."

"We came to see the owner," Says Glori.

"You're looking right at him!" He says smiling.

"Cut the act already! Our friend is falling into a dark cloud of sadness that may never end!" Washimi exclaims angrily.

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment," The fake boss says. While no one looks, a red panda steps out of the room that the baboon came out of. He straightens his tie and combs his hair back and looks back at the group, smiling and waves 'hi'. He checks his pockets and seems to grow fearful. His phone appears to be missing.

The fancy dressed Suko walks over to the fake owner and his mouth moves as if words were suppose to come out in an angry scream.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" The baboon asks nervously. Glori and Washimi viciously nod their heads 'yes'. Retsuko is facing away from everyone, her mind is off in her own world. She thinks of Suko telling everyone about her secret. Suko silently sighs and looks over the baboons shoulder and sees the guests. They drop Retsuko and help her to her feet and try to keep her steady. Retsuko rubs her head that hurts a little from the fall and looks at Suko's fancy black shoes and sighs.

"What's the point? My secret is going to be blown. Thanks for keeping it for so long Gori. Also Washimi. I'm afraid Suko somehow knows too now. I fear that he told some people or worse, a lot of people," Retsuko cries and many tear drops fall.

"That's what you're sad about?!" Gori and Washimi say aloud in shock.

Suko mouths some words and the baboon reads his lips and says,"My boss, Suko as you call him, says he would never tell. He has been working here since before Gori and Washimi came here. You were his first customer since he bought the company. He considers karaoke singing private, especially when a customer requests to be alone in a room to sing. He also says that he somehow lost his phone so he's sorry for that."

Retsuko continues crying and can't stop. She barely even understood or heard the baboon. Suko walks up to her and pulls out a nice white handkerchief and whipes her eyes, then her nose, and then throws it into a trash bin. Retsuko blinks and the redness in her eyes go away as she sees Suko. He walks back and holds her shoulder.

He strains his neck and tries to speak in his raspy broken, shaky voice,"Your secret is..." He stumbles a little and looks away, trembling and knees buckling,"...safe." He falls over, fainting. Time slows down seemingly as Retsuko watches him fall in a seemingly graceful way, face first onto the floor.

The baboon looks down and says,"Shit."


	4. Season 2 Episode 2 (Part 4)

Fenneko and Haida walk outside of the concert building after the rush of hundreds of people got outside before them. Fenneko stares at Haida with an evil grin and a dark shadow hovers over her face.

Haida smiles nervously and asks,"What?"

"What music do you like?" She asks and her eyes fill with a mischievous look.

"Oh, I like exotic music," Haida says.

"What?" Fenneko's mischievousness look and thoughts go away quickly and fill with confusion. "What do you mean exotic?"

"I mean that I like music of different cultures. Like the original and old music from America to Europe and all the way to here in Japan," says Haida.

"Ah, ok. You definitely don't like anything that has to do with electricity then, if I'm correct," Fenneko says, trying to figure out all of what Haida likes in music.

"Yes," Haida says and then wonders aloud,"I wonder what Retsuko likes."

Fenneko thinks in deep thought,"Come to think of it, I never seen her with ear buds in or listening to any form of music until tonight. During the whole concert she looked displeased. I guess she doesn't like music." Fenneko waves at Haida and says,"Well, bye!" She gets into her beaten white car with claw marks everywhere, including inside of the car.

Haida looks at it and looks at Fenneko and then says,"Bye!" He waves at her as she leaves. "That's a lot of money of paint repairs," He says and shakes his head, feeling sorry for Fenneko.

Meanwhile back at the karaoke building, Suko lies in a room meant for guests to play karaoke songs. Retsuko, Washimi, Gori, and the manager stand beside him.

"He hasn't pushed himself this far in quite a long time," the baboon manager says as he props Suko's head up with a pillow and puts a warm rag on his neck. "But last time he did, he was in a coma for at least a good three days," says the manager as he props up Suko's legs with another pillow. Retsuko looks over at Suko and sees his forehead start to glow a bright red with the rage symbol. The manager exclaims,"Oh, no! Not now! He's having a nightmare! Washimi, hold his legs in place! Gori, Hold down his arms! Retsuko, hold down his head!" and the women do as they are told. The manager holds Suko's mouth shut, forcing him to breathe through his nose.

Suko's body starts shaking violently, the women hold on pretty well, thanks to their strength given by yoga classes. But soon the rage symbol grows brighter and his body reacts in greater strength than what they have. He shakes violently and his head goes up, his body moves towards the end of the couch, and Retsuko watches helplessly as his head collides onto her hands. Her hands get crushed by his head and the metal inside the couch's arm. The manager keeps ahold of his mouth and keeps his head as still as possible, continuing to crush Retsuko's hands.

Her rage symbol glows brightly on her forehead and Gori and Washimi exclaim in panic,"Retsuko, no!"


	5. Season 2 Episode 2 (Part 5)

No one can know about this. This is my secret, a man in the shadows thinks. He plays an electric guitar and taps his foot in the alleyway, headphones plugged into the guitar that is plugged into the back of his apartment building.

He sings,"I walk along these streets thinking to myself, what am I doing? Where am I going? People passing me, to left I see misery, to the right I see the happiness that I don't have. Got a crush and she doesn't like me," He sighs and then sings more,"Why do I deal with it? It's like I'm falling in a never ending black pit. So dark and so cold is my heart and my soul. I am broken and torn, if only I didn't fail over and over again." He slides down the wall and sets down the guitar.

Clapping starts out of nowhere and Fenneko walks around the corner exclaiming,"That was really good!"

"Fenneko?!" the shadowed man asks, surprised.

Fenneko recognizes the voice instantly and asks in a shocked tone,"Haida, you're emo?!" She then thinks for a second and then says,"That means you lied to me... I'll remember this..."

"Wait, Fenneko!" Haida steps out of the dark and into the light of the street lights and says,"Please don't tell Retsuko!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Fenneko lies with a mischievous grin and continues walking away. Haida sighs in relief, thinking his secret is safe.


	6. Season 2 Episode 2 (Part 6)

Retsuko death metal screams while in pain,"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suko's ears perk up and his eyes open quickly. He lifts his head and looks at a shocked Gori, Washimi, and manager. Retsuko runs around in a large circle around the room, death metal screaming about her hands with a very profane vocabulary. She stops and holds her hands out, they are red and puffed up a little.

Suko takes the warm rag off of his neck and stands up. He walks towards Retsuko and places the rag on her hands and her head turns to him as she screams louder, her hands stinging. Suko holds her hands together and soon she finds them hurting less.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh," Retsuko sighs in relief and Suko grabs a cold bottle out of a refrigerator in the corner of the karaoke room and places it on her hands. The swelling soon goes down. He then types in his phone 'You feel better?' and shows the words to Retsuko. She nods 'yes' and says,"But it stings a little." Suko nods and walks towards the manager.

'Time to shut the place down.' He mouths and the manager nods.

"Ok ladies, we're closing for the night," the manager says and opens the door and holds it open from the outside of the room.

Retsuko exits and says thanks to the manager for opening the door. Gori and Washimi follow a relieved Retsuko. Retsuko goes to the train station and rides her way home. Gori and Washimi part ways with Retsuko at the train station after making sure she gets on the train, since it is really late at night.

Retsuko returns home and goes to her bed and thinks, my secret is safe with Suko. I'm so glad.

She smiles and drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile at Fenneko's place, Fenneko looks through social media posts and posts as an anonymous user to a group of people that all worked at the accounting office, excluding haida and including Retsuko. The post says Haida is a singer, he sings sad and depressing songs, how he truly feels on the inside.

Retsuko receives a notification about the post, but she is already asleep.


End file.
